


Capitulation

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [491]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, thunderbirds are evil!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: preludeinz requested: madness





	Capitulation

“You think the World Council will actually pay the ransom?”

Scott frowned, half-turning away from the huge windows that overlooked the bay.  “Isn’t it a bit late to start having doubts now?”

Virgil was sprawled over the sofas, fiddling with his phone.  Scott wasn’t sure if  he was hacking the central reserve or playing Angry Birds.  You never could tell with Virgil.  “No doubts, just making conversation.”

Scott chuckled as he returned to his desk.  “They’ll fold.”

“Oooh, listen to Mr Confident In His Plans For Global Domination over there.” But despite his teasing tone, Virgil swung around to sit up, letting his phone drop onto his lap.  “Tell the class, why will they fold.”

Scott settled in his desk chair, bringing up his plans with a flick of his wrist.  “Because if they don’t, you and me and the little maniacs will destroy everything they hold dear.”

Virgil picked up his phone.  “So, win-win then?”

Scott was still laughing as, on his monitor, the World Council announced their capitulation.


End file.
